Unforgiving Promise
by MidNightDreamer16
Summary: Rose and Andre. Andre is one of the evil undead, while kidnapping Rose, what events change. Who comes back? *ON BREAK* Currently rewriting. :
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiving Promise**

* * *

Rose has never been the smartest of people but when it comes down to life and death; well let's just say she knows how to kick some butt. But she's always known how to get herself in some deep shit.

As I walked down my drive I saw a black van slowing down near my drive. I thought maybe their just looking for an address or something, but as they got closer to me I soon realized that they weren't looking for a house, no they were looking at me.  
A man in a worn-out duster approached me with amazingly fast speed; I didn't even see his fist connect with my face, but the next thing I new I was out for the count. I awoke in a queen sized bed. A man was sitting on the couch near it, I didn't recognize him at first but when he turned his head to look at me I realized who he was. Andre Dragomir the III.

"Rose what a nice surprise, I didn't expect to see you here". Andre said in a low and shallow tone. "Yeah well I didn't really have a choice now did I Andre?" Rubbing my forehead from where the man's fist had connected with my face I looked at him he had a smirk on his face. "Ah, no you didn't. Ha, my plans have never failed me Roza you knew I would have my way with you sooner or later. I just didn't expect today to be the day."

I was glaring at him as he spoke. "Andre you're sick! Do you really think your going to get away with this? Soon enough people are going to question where I am and come looking for me." I hated to think of what horrid things he was going to do to be and so I let my mind settle on a different topic finding a way out of here.

There were no windows and only one door, which just happened to be a voice controlled door and Andre was the only one able to get in and out. Seeing my shock Andre decided to move closer to me making us only one breath away. "Rose, no one is going to come looking for you I promise you that. They all think you've gone away for a holiday until school starts again, now do you think I can tell you why you are here now?" I glared at him; he made me sick the way he looked at me was horrid his eyes were like deep pools or evil just waiting to escape. "Andre I don't know why I'm here and I really don't want to, can't you just let me go and leave me alone? I haven't done anything to deserve to be here." He looked at me in discussed. "Didn't do anything to me, didn't do anything. Roza you just being alive is what I'm mad about. I want you dead and no one can stop me." As soon as he had finished his sentence he turned and left the room. Finally he's gone I thought to myself. "Now to find a way out, there are no windows and the door is password protected. There is no way out. . ."

Then it hit me, they key to getting out of this hell hole is to get on Andre's good side see what he wants from me and give it to him. A few hours had passed and I was starting to feel tired and so I flopped out on the Queen sized bed and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! 3~**

* * *

In my dream I was flying the sky was blue and clear nothing in the world could ruin that. But as I flew across the clear blue sea I came to a little island no bigger than Fiji.

There was a little boy sitting on the beach he called up to me but I couldn't hear him as I flew down lower to see the little boy I found Andre standing there.

"Rose I see that you're dreaming you must be sleeping well then I can only ever dream walk when a person is in the deepest state of sleep." His eyes twinkled in the sunlight making him look so innocent but I could see the truth in his eyes. They were filled with hate and sadness.

As I stood there staring up at him I hadn't noticed that he was staring at me with the most loving look on his face. "Andre, please come and see me. I miss you and need you here with me."

That seamed to do the trick my plan was slowly coming together. I woke up to someone saying my name in a gentle sweet loving tone. "Rose you there? You asked me to come and see you what is wrong?"

It took me a few minutes to realize it was Andre. I was lost for words when he sat on the end of my bed looking down at me with what I new were eyes filled with the truth, the loving and faithful Andre I once knew and loved was staring down at me.

"Andre I'm worried about what you are going to do with me, I don't want to be used like I once was by you." I had hit a nerve when he didn't reply for a few minutes. I felt happy that my plan was coming together more but sad as to the fact I had bought up a painful memory we both tried to forget.

"Rose, you know I would never do anything to hurt you but sometimes things have to change, what I did to you was horrible yes, but it is now in the past what I do from now on is different." The expression on his face changed as he spoke his words. They last few hit me, he didn't love me anymore he just wanted to use me for what I have –well what he thinks I have anyway- what an asshole! How can he say something like that knowing how I felt about him?

"Rose, I know what you're thinking I know what I want from you and I WILL get it from you, even if I have to get it from you without your help." I still couldn't think straight with what he had just told me. My mind was everywhere it shouldn't be, what does he want, why does he want it, and when the hell will I get out of here? "Andre what do you want from me? What do I have that is so important to you that you must take it from me? I have nothing to offer you anymore. I'm done talking to you now. Please go away and leave me to sleep, please that's all I ask from you."

* * *

**Until next time. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 enjoy!~**

* * *

He stared at me for awhile which felt like forever. "Rose I am not going to leave, I will stay here with you from now on. You are not trusted to be alone anymore you may find a way out and we don't want that now do we Rose? No I didn't think so."

He pushed me towards my bed and waited for me to fall asleep. Once I was asleep I felt the bed go down he was now too going to sleep.

In my dream I was a princess of a far off land, everyone looked up to me watching the good deeds I did for the poor and helping blind children to read. They all thought I was magical, but I wasn't as soon as I was alone in the safety of my own chambers I was horrible. .

I made a little child clean my room –even though it was pretty clean- whenever the child stopped working I would punish him with more hard labor the child would have no future with what I made him do.

Once the room was clean a woman about twenty came in with a strong looking male, I greeted him with a kiss and her with a glare, she returned that glare as I took what must have been her husband towards my marshmallow of a bed, he hated having to do what I made him do –sick and horrible things- his wife couldn't bare to watch what I was doing and asking from him and she soon left the room holding what looked to have been a knife which was set upon my table.

He followed her with a gaze so sad. Once she had done her deed she returned holding a child in her arms covered in blood his face was pale and sad. I soon saw the family resemblance in the child and father, what had I done asking a mother to murder her own child. What kind of role model is that? Not one I would like to be.

I didn't get to finish my dream though I soon woke up from the nightmare of a place and found myself in the arms of Andre, I must have cuddled into him for safety earlier, but being in his arms didn't feel wrong I felt whole again, as I had once felt.

He also must have felt what I felt for he had a smile across his face. I lay there in his arms slowly drifting into the blackness they call 'sleep'.

I didn't dream this time instead I was with Andre that same beach we were at last time we spoke in my dreams only a few hours ago. "Andre, why are we here again? Can't I just sleep?" A smile played across his face as I spoke these words. "Rose you are asleep didn't you hear me last time I spoke you have to be in deepest state of sleep for me to dream walk with you." He moved closer with each word now only a breath apart we stood, that was until I took my steeps back I wanted to keep a far distance from him knowing how close we were in the real world it made me feel weird.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!**


	4. Happy Authors note! D

Heeey! I'm back!  
I FINALLY got my laptop back... BUUTTT... I lost the chapter I had written for the story. :C  
So I will be writing it within the next week or so..  
Only problem is, I have my final exams starting on the 12th so I wont be able to continue to up date until after the 25th.  
Hope you enjoy the chapters I've posted and are going to post.

~MidNight.. x


End file.
